darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Runescape Wiki:Requests for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are all the current articles whose value has been questioned. We invite all users to participate in the discussion as to whether these articles are acceptable or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article for deletion # Add to the top of the page to be deleted and save. # Click the link that says 'this article's entry'. # On the page, place Page name . Then, place 'delete' in boldface, followed by your reason. Please remember to sign your post by using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button before you save the page. # Come to Dark Runescape Wiki:Requests for deletion and add Dark Runescape Wiki:Requests for deletion/Page name to the 'In voting' section below. Note: Do not add a voting table as an admin will take care of that. How to vote # Go to the page you wish to vote on by clicking a link from the 'In voting' section. # Add your vote in boldface, followed by an explanation of your stance. Additionally, please remember to sign your post by using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button before you save the page. Acceptable votes are Delete, Support, Keep, Oppose, and Neutral (You may emphasise your vote by putting 'strongly' before it). Vote Delete or Support if you are in favour of deleting the article, Keep or Oppose if you are against the deletion of the article, or Neutral if you neither support nor oppose the article's deletion. You may not vote more than once on an article. However, if you wish to change your vote, change your original vote to strikethrough font (using ), and type your new vote below. Do not delete your original vote. Vote changes must be made before the voting period ends (see below). #You do not have to vote for an article on the voting page. If you wish to comment, however, please indicate that you are commenting by placing Comment in boldface at the beginning of your comment. Also, just as if you were voting, be sure to sign your post. #Deleting or modifying another person's vote is considered vandalism and will be subject to vandalism procedures. #For purposes of integrity, only registered users will be permitted to vote. #Voting will remain in effect for fourteen (14) days, or as specified by an administrator. After the voting period ends, a decision will be made, and the voting page will be archived and protected. What happens afterwards After the voting period ends, an administrator will count up the votes. If there are more votes in favour of deletion, the article will likely be deleted; if there are more votes against deletion, the article will likely be kept. The outcome of voting is not the sole determining factor in whether an article is kept or deleted; if convincing reasons as to why the article should be deleted are given, it is very likely that the article will be deleted even there are more votes in favour of keeping it, and vice-versa. Important: If the article is voted to be deleted, it is not to be recreated under any circumstances without first consulting an administrator, as it was probably deleted for a good reason. Likewise, if the article is voted to be kept, it is subsequently agreed that the article will be significant to the wiki. Thus, it is to be kept within our style guide and given verifiable sources. Moreover, if the article in question is about a player, valid sources are to be given about the player's existence and significance within 14 days, otherwise the article will be re-nominated for deletion. Administrators also reserve the right to delete any kept articles if they become qualified for speedy deletion. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply add to the top of the page and an administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. Pages listed for deletion In voting Resolved #Lavaflea1234 - Delete #The Great Zarok - Delete #Malik1234567 - Delete #Affair Scam - Rename to Affair scam #XTREME MACEY - Delete #Doctor J60 - Delete #Ghost nulls - Delete #Tiko - Delete #Jugsyy - Delete Category:Requests for deletion Category:Dark RuneScape Wiki project page